The Queen of Demons
by TheRandomWorldAroundMe
Summary: A hundred or so years ago The Queen of demons disappeared off the face of the planet. What if she reappeared? What has this to do with Sesshomaru? What is Kagome hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: a hundred or so years ago the Queen of demons disappeared from the face of the planet. The Inu crew, on the day of her birth, visits her memorial at her castle. It's then that the Queen of demons reveals herself. Why is Sesshomaru there? What is Kagome hiding?**

**Me: Come one and all I have finally started a new story!**

**Inuyasha: Oh great miss insane is back.**

**Me: What did you say Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Nothing, wench. **

**Me: oh really? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you Inuyasha. *starts sharpening knifes***

**Inuyasha: *glup***

**Me: Yes be afraid! Oh that reminds me I don't own Inuyasha, and I hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>The trees began to shake as a cool breeze blew through the towering beings. Dark raven hair danced in the wind as hands began to smooth the ever growing goose bumps that developed on bitter cold snipped skin, weary light gray eyes took in their surroundings, as footsteps began to slow until to an absolute stop. "Inuyasha," a soft voice of a tired female called to the ever persistent figure in front of her, "Can we stop for the night?"<p>

A gruff voiced answered almost immediately, "No."

"Why not it's getting rather cold and I don't feel like freezing to death." Answered a strong female voice as she looked toward the in raged figure in front of them.

"I agree with Sango, Inuyasha we are but humans and can't stand the cold as much as you can." Chimed another voice this one male but far wiser than that of the other.

The figure turned toward the small group that was several feet behind him. The figure was about average height, with long silver hair and amber colored eyes but what was most unusual was the small dog like ears that lay on top of his head. He was also wearing bright red robes, those made of the fire rat.

"Your right about that, demons are defiantly more durable than mere humans." The hanyou dubbed as Inuyasha huffed.

"Then can we stay here for the night?" sniffed another voice this one more child than the others.

"Of course we are right Inuyasha?" The soft voice called toward the hanyou who was sending death glares to the child.

Inuyasha looked up at her. The owner of the soft voice was shorter than average but only by a little bit she had a light ivory complexion that contrasted with her dark raven like hair, her eyes were a light gray filled with a soft forgiving kindness to those around her, she was wearing a heavy set wool jacket and long comfortable pants. In her arms was the owner of the child voice, who Inuyasha was glaring at only a moment ago, he had bright orange hair and deep emerald colored eyes. He seemed to be of fox descent for he had fox like grin plastered on his face and a bushy fox like tail.

"No. We are going to keep going until we reach **her** castle." Inuyasha huffed and was about take another step when he was stopped by a voice. "Inuyasha if you take another step so help me I will…"

"Do what? A weakling wench like you can't do anything." Inuyasha turned around only to late to see his mistake. "Oh no, Kagome don't, I didn't mean….."

she whispered "sit"

A loud crash rung throughout the forest as demons scattered into hiding. "phat whas phat phor." Inuyasha mumbled as he laid face down in a fifty foot smoking hole.

"That was for being a baka!" yelled Kagome as she turned around and stomped off.

"You should go after her," commeted the wise voice as he stared into the abyss like hole.

Inuyasha looked up at him he was a man of average height and weight, his dark black hair pulled into a small pony tail his violet eyes holding wisdom beyond his years but also something else and by the way he looked at the woman named Sango it one can only guess he was quite a hentai. He also seemed to be a monk with his purple robes and the staff in his hand. There were also prayer beads around his right hand (A/N: Or was it left? I don't know) now why would he wear such a thing?

"Oi, I can do and say whatever I want monk." Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the crater.

"I think Miroku's right you should go after her," Responded the young woman named Sango, She was average height with dark brown almost black hair her eyes were a light brown, she wore a light pink kimono top with a long green skirt but underneath she wore her black and pink demon exterminator outfit with she only wore when the group was in a major battle, on her shoulder was her demon partner,a two tailed demon cat with pale beige fur and a black diamond on her forehead, named kilala.

"I don't see why, that wench can get back on her own," Inuyasha snuffed taking his traditional sitting position on the top of one the highest branches in the nearest tree.

"When will you ever learn Inuyasha," Miroku sighed "Come on Sango lets set up camp."

Kagome continued mumbling insults until she knew she was out of hearing range. "That hanyou, thinks he can boss me around but what can I do he is one of my longest best friends, if only he knew." She looked toward the stars "I wonder when we're going to get there." Sighing she turned around and headed for camp.

Kagome finally made it back to camp as everyone started to gather around the camp fire. "oh, lady Kagome your back." Miroku spoke surprised by Kagome's sudden arrival. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly glancing between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome looked around to see everyone gawking at her. "What?"

" Oh..uh… nothing" everyone said a bit too quickly for Kagome's taste. "Oh that reminds me, Inuyasha you said something about going to her castle who were you revering to?" Inuyasha was brought out of his shock and simply "fehed" So Miroku answered instead "If I'm right judging by the direction were going to Queen Animi's castle."

"Who's Queen Animi?" Kagome asked as a cool wind whipped through her hair.

"Queen Animi is the queen of all demons, though she disappeared a hundred or so years ago. Back then Queen Animi was a kind and gentle ruler, rising to the throne at young age she ruled the kingdom with wisdom beyond her years and made a deal with the human rulers that if demons were left in peace no demon would slaughter a single human, for Queen Animi cared for even humans as well as demons but when she disappeared, the demons blamed us for the disappearance of their queen and we've been in war ever since." As Sango heard Miroku finish the tale she felt something inch lower and lower down her back until….

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed banging Miroku repeatedly on the head with her hiraikotsu.

Becoming bored Sango sat down with a huff facing away from the bloody face unconscious Miroku.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Why are we going to her castle?" Inuyasha for once decided to answer her question, "It's the old hags birthday, and were going to see her memorial."

Unnoticed by everyone Kagome's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"How did you know her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a forced smile on her lips.

"The wench was always hanging around Sesshomaru, she would pull pranks on me like dying my hair, and calling me dog boy, she was a nasty crude bossy little chick and I don't know how the hell she even became queen of the demons," Kagome looked at him something akin to anger in her eyes. "but she was one of my closest friends when my mom died she was the only one there who could get me out of my room, since both her parents died a year before she knew what I must've felt like." Inuyasha looked to the stars "I hope she's ok, where ever she is."

Kagome softly smiled at him and took his hand "I'm sure she fine Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded slightly. "I hope so."

The Inu crew then went to sleep, to prepare for the day no one saw coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello everyone! Yes im back in the flesh….well ..sort of. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading my story it took me forever to finally finish. Im such a procrastinator but I'll try my hardest! Also please remember to review or else I'll be sad So until next time!<strong>

** -Arillea-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A hundred or so years ago The Queen of demons disappeared off the face of the planet. What if she reappeared? What has this to do with Sesshomaru? What is Kagome hiding?(Revised summary) **

**Me: Finally got another chapter up!**

**Inuyasha: That took forever what were you doing?**

**Me: I was figuring out new ways to torture you and I how to say I don't own Inuyasha.**

***Inuyasha runs a way* **

**Me: While I take care of Inuyasha please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The dark of night began to swallow the evening sun, bringing out the moon. Its faint light cut through the darkness to expose a castle that seemed to stand taller than everything around it. Through its giant gates the castle echoed with soft footsteps of a noble yet stoic Lord from one of the kingdoms under the power of her majesty, the Queen.<p>

The Lord was a demon, dog to be exact and he was following a scent that he held dear to his heart.

Taking many turns through the castle's corridors he finally came upon a pair of sliding rice paper doors, as he was about to put his hand down to open the doors a voice stopped him.

"It has to be done," came a gentle whisper from the other side. He knew that voice it was her Majesty the Queen, but what was she…?

"But my Queen it's too dangerous you can't do it," Came another voice it sound like her majesty's most loyal servant. The Lord could feel his eyes bleeding red. What was he talking about dangerous?

The Queen became angry "I will not stand around while this thing wipes out my people, if this is the only way to entrust the safety of my kingdom then so be it! "

The servant spoke his voice clouded with worry "My Majesty, are you going to tell him at least?"

The Queen sighed "It's too late for that he's outside right now."

"Sesshomaru," The Queen called. At that moment the Lord, who one could presume was Sesshomaru, came busting through the paper doors silver hair billowing behind him, his once golden eyes a dark blood red. Taking opportunity he quickly grabbed the servant by the neck and shoved him against the wall.

"What were you and this toad talking about?" Sesshomaru growled.

The Queen became enraged " Sesshomaru! That toad you speak of is my most trusted servant; I demand you put him down NOW!"

Reluctantly Sesshomaru let go of the servant but wouldn't take his eyes off the Queen.

The Queen's intense silver eyes shone brightly through the dimmed room. "You're a Lord Sesshomaru; you can't go killing servants as you please, well not in my castle." Her eyes soften "I knew you would be mad at me and I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"As a Lord to one of your kingdoms I have a right to know," Sesshomaru spoke the red slowly draining from his eyes.

"I know that but if I tell you, you would try to stop it and get hurt in the process and I can't allow that," Responded the Queen, her eyes holding deep unspoken pain.

Sesshomaru went up to the Queen and put his hand on her cheek, as their eyes meet Sesshomaru allowed the Queen to see what he was feeling; Sadness, Confusion and a bit of something else.

"Why?" He spoke softly, trying to grasp what was she was saying. The toad said it was dangerous so why couldn't he come and help her? Was it really that important that if she didn't do it the whole kingdom would die in the process?

The Queen answered in the same soft tone. "Because I…." Sesshomaru couldn't hear the rest, everything began to fade around him all he could see was the Queen with a sad smile on her face as everything went black.

Sesshomaru sat up in bed and silently cursed himself. It was the same dream over and over again for the past few weeks he just couldn't seem to escape it. A past memory he wanted to keep hidden, the day she left and never came back.

Slowly but surely the demon lord rose out of his bed. Taking the time, he brushed out the knouts in his silver hair, if there were any, and looked toward the mirror. Cold gold eyes scrutinized over his facial features, to most women he was very handsome with his high cheek bones framed by magenta stripes and his perfect skin but what stood out the most was the symbol on his forehead that marked him as the lord to the western kingdom, a crescent moon.

Going toward his large cabinet he pulled out his traditional white regal robes (A/N: If someone could give me the name that would be great. ) and his grey armor that glimmered in the morning sun, taking his leave he glided gracefully down each corridor, a glare etched permanently on his face.

It was an unfortunate event for one the servants that were walking by, for they accidently bumped into the cold lord and found themselves lifted by the throat being strangled to death.

Sesshomaru was about to dispose of the little nuisance, when he remembered his dream.

"_You're a lord Sesshomaru; you can't go around killing servants as you please….." _Her words filled his head, making his murderous intents disappear. He let go of the frighten servant but kept his stone eyes on him "If you so ever touch this Sesshomaru's person again you will surely die."

" Y-yes m-m-my Lord." The trembling servant stuttered; bowing the servant hurriedly strode down the hall, Sesshomaru's low and disturbing voice echoing through his ears.

Sesshomaru sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time today. When was it that he, the great Lord of the Western kingdom, became so weak he couldn't even kill a servant?

Ridding his mind of the thoughts that he was sure would come; he quietly walked down the hall until he came upon a portrait. To most it would seem he was just staring at it with a hate filled glare but in reality his eyes were fogged over with memories of his past.

A high pitched voice brought him out from the deep folds of his mind, "My Lord, How may I be of service to you?" Sesshomaru looked over to see one of, if not the most, annoying but loyal one of his servants, Jaken.

"Jaken," The demon lord spoke in a monotone, "I will be gone for a few days, look after Rin."

Jaken bowed "Yes My Lord." Sesshomaru turned his icy glare to the portrait once more before taking his leave.

"Finally," Jaken muttered under his breath with a deep sigh. Every time Sesshomaru came within an inch it felt like he was suffocating with all this 'I'm better than you if you disagree I'll kill you' attitude, it was starting to grind on his nerves. 'If only I had my powers I would be able to put that idiot in his place.' Jaken was not much for murder but for this one time he could make an exception.

All murderous intents halted when he glanced toward the portrait. One thing he would never figure out was why. Why have him serve for Mr. Superiority complex? Was she trying to keep an eye on the idiot or did she really care for him that much? He would just have to sit and wait.

He looked at the portrait once more before trying to locate Rin. Anything for the Queen.

Sesshomaru walked out of the castle grounds, summoning his cloud he quickly took to the sky.

The winter wind cascading his skin cleared his mind, it took mere minutes for him to reach his destination but it seemed that there was already others there.

"It's snowing!" Came the joyous ring of a young female voice. Sesshomaru looked up, it was indeed snowing. It was a wonder he missed it earlier.

"What so special about some dumb old snow?" Sesshomaru knew this voice it was his idiot half-breed brother. Obviously judging by the female voice earlier the sad excuse of an inu brought his rag tag team of humans as well.

Waiting behind a nearby tree Sesshomaru wanted to see how long it would take for his half brother to find out that he was already here.

"Don't call it dumb its magical," The female responded.

"Snow magical? How stupid can you be?" His response seemed to anger the female more than anything as she screamed 'sit' and his half-brother found himself in a face full of dirt.

His idiot half-brother finally then realizes something's a miss as he jumps in front of his wench protectively.

A small smirk finds its way to Sesshomaru's face as he slowly steps out of the shadows

"Hello Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed, your comments helped me to figure out what I was doing wrong and I'm sorry if I go back to my old ways but I determined not to let that happen! I also wanted to thank everyone who stops to read my story. You guys make me feel the need to write. Well until next time!<br>**

**-Arillea-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: a hundred or so years ago the Queen of demons disappeared from the face of the planet. The Inu crew, on the day of her birth, visits her memorial at her castle. It's then that the Queen of demons reveals herself. Why is Sesshomaru there? What is Kagome hiding?**

**Me: Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Inuyasha: Where did you disappear to?**

**Me: who me? I kinda had a run in with writer's block. the nasty thing wouldn't let me finish my chapter!**

**Inuyasha: You say writer's block, I say laziness.**

**Me: Inuyasha do you want to die next chapter? I mean you don't any significance to the plot so there absolutely no point in you being in this story.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah right wench, like you'd dare.**

**Me: Fine have your way… now lets see what's the most embarrassing and pathetic way for Inuyasha to die? Maybe death by pink bunnies? No something better how about a flower no…. I know! **

**Inuyasha: Fine fine I yield! **

**Me: Good. I don't own Inuyasha and I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled, giving his elder half-brother a blistering glare but it was more than a glare. There was something hidden deep in his raging orbs, so deep not even the mighty demon lord could detect. An emotion most know as fear, something no knew Inuyasha was capable of. Inuyasha was afraid of his elder kin, afraid of losing, afraid of never coming back and most of all the fear that he would always be a weak no account hanyou.<p>

But there was also hope, that one day he would beat his half-brother. This hope was what kept Inuyasha fighting and for that he would never give up. With this in mind Inuyasha eyed his brother taking on a more defensive position in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru noticed this, "Still protective of that pathetic excuse of a miko. Weaklings like you deserve to die." Sesshomaru slowly approached the rag tag group, his boots crushing the newly fallen snow with each step.

Everyone expect Inuyasha to go charging(A/N: Like an idiot.) but to everyone's surprised instead of Inuyasha doing something stupid and unplanned, like he usually did, it was Kagome who unexpectedly was now giving one demon lord a piece of her mind.

"You know, I'm tired of all this bull crap! You need get off your freakin' high horse and see how we 'weaklings' live. Your whole freakin' attitude just pisses me off! You have no right to tell who is weak and who isn't and if you pull this crap again so help me I will purify you to kingdom come. So SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, no one talked to Sesshomaru that way and who would have guessed Kagome had the guts to do something so stupid. This wasn't even the first time Kagome did something so….. not Kagome. The first time was when Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about her wanting to go back to her time and Inuyasha, of course, said no. Though Kagome had looked like she wanted to complain she just stopped and agreed with Inuyasha and she hasn't been back since.

But all this just confused him, first that and now yelling off Sesshomaru what next? Telling Miroku 'Yes I will bear your children!'? Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku hoping to Kami Kagome wasn't that stupid.

Inuyasha was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize what was happening with Kagome until he watched with horror stricken eyes as Kagome sailed into a tree.

Kagome was caught up in her own rage that she herself didn't realize what was happing till she felt her body explode with pain from the impact.

As it turns out Sesshomaru was so pissed at her exclamation (A/N: You know like normal people would be if they had a chick telling them to shut the hell up.) that he full on smacked her face, leaving a trail of blood from his claws.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed " Hold on I'm ….."

"No," Kagome gasped struggling to get up, her face was on fire and every limp step made her want to scream but she wasn't going without a fight.

"Wench, are you nuts?" Inuyasha tried to choke back his shock.

"Nope," Kagome smiled at him "I'm just pissed off."

She hobbled about till she was three feet in front of the demon lord.

"Is that all you got?" Kagome rasped a smirk on her blood covered face. "I've seen chumps who can hit harder than you."

"Human you're walking on treacherous ground." Sesshomaru growled baring his sharpened canines, he saw something flash before Kagome's eyes but what was it? It almost looked like sadness?

"We'll see about…." Kagome's eyes widened painfully, '_no….no this isn't suppose to happen…. Not yet._' She mentally called out. '_Come Now!' _Pain washed over her body it was like someone had shoved her into a pool full of electric eels. Like every bone in her body was on fire, she knew what this meant. Gripping the ground below her she let out a terrifying scream, black bled into her eyes.

Her features grew sharper more define; she grew a few feet taller her curves filling out in the right places making any demoness quiver in envy. Her long black hair turned blood red with moonlight white tips, reaching down to her lower back. Her hands changed to claws and her ears became pointed, two black stripes appeared on either side of her cheeks, the same black stripes also appearing on her wrists and ankles. At the top of her head, in the middle of her forehead, lay the symbol of her heritage a silver flame.

Her school uniform disappeared to be replaced by a black kimono lined in silver and red with a silver dragon slithering around it.

Her eyes remained a glowing black staring impassively to the gawking group.

He could feel it, from the dark depths of the cave Sesshomaru held it in; he could feel his heart start to beat again.

"Animi," it was above a whisper, so loving and kind that it caused everyone to look at him, even the demon queen he solely wished to protect.

The black in her eyes crept back turning a brilliant silver. Ah, how he missed those eyes that use to stare at him so soft and loving. But as he stared at them he found sadness and betrayal.

"You broke…. y-y-your pr-pr," A shock ran through her causing her world to tilt. The next thing she knew warm arms were keeping her steady.

He saw her crashing to the ground and was ready to go to her side but before Sesshomaru could even move, she was already in someone else's arms.

The person was defiantly demon, by his appearance and defiantly by his scent. He stood almost six feet with dark green hair that flowed down to his mid back and yellow frog like eyes, which glared with persistence at the demon lord, his markings clearly told he was a noble at birth so he must be loyal to the queen but even so why was he here?

Even if this demon was simply protecting the queen Sesshomaru still growled out furiously. How dare anyone touch what was his!

The demon smirked and gave a deep bow, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, How are you this fine day?" Sarcasm oozed over every word. His smirk grew larger as Sesshomaru's growling grew louder.

Sesshomaru's glare grew fiercer, "Who are you?" He barked. Noble or not, Sesshomaru didn't care. He was going to rip his throat out.

"Why my lord, how could you not remember you loyal servant? The very one who's always praised you and hated everything that opposed you?" A small frown played on the demon's lips, his head hung low in mock pain.

"Jaken" His voice was cold and stoic much like the snow that was picking up around them.

"Wait, WHAT!" Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, there was no way that this demon, who somehow appeared out of thin air, could be that disgusting little toad Jaken. There was just no way. Even if this was Jaken how did he somehow get here from Sesshomaru's Castle so fast? And how did he change?

"Oh hello Inuyasha," Jaken smiled ideally at him, "You know even though you're a menace I defiantly like you better than your stuck up older brother."

"What are you doing her Jaken?" The former toad was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"I came on the order of the Queen of course." Nodding his toward the demoness still wrapped in his arms.

"How is that even possible?" Miroku spoke slightly poking his head from his hiding place behind Sango, Sango didn't like him behind her but decided to let it slip just this once but if he decided to try anything she would show no mercy.

" Telepathy my dear monk , the Queen put a special spell on the both of us incase an occasion like this would arise, the spell also turned her into a human miko and me a low class toad demon so that I may keep an eye on mister frozen butt over there, " Jaken titled his head toward Sesshomaru before continuing ,"I can't tell you why she left or what's happening to her for the Queen has forbidden me from saying anything, but you must know that she did what she did for a single reason which you all will know when the time comes. " He paused again and slowly raised his hand up. Invisible binds formed around Sesshomaru and the group, enabling them from moving. "Until then, I'm afraid this is farewell."

Just as he appeared Jaken then disappeared, the once human miko now demon Queen still wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry everyone for not writing this sooner, but I did have quite a writer's block though Im hoping its cleared. I know the problem with my writing and as much as I wish I could changed it on a flip of a dime, I can't. I'll try best to get better at my writing though it might take some time. Thank you for the reviews and I'll see you next time. <strong>

**Arillea-san **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Me: Also I got really lazy, so I just shut Inuyasha in a closet for the time being, He was being such a pain the butt! **

**Inuyasha: Get me out of here!**

**Me: Well on with the show!**

* * *

><p>The sun began to set; the group had been free from their bonds a while ago, but stayed still frozen in shock, staring onward to where their best friend had been taken. It had all happened so quickly, Kagome's fight with Sesshomaru, Kagome turning out to be the missing Queen and then being taken away by none other than Jaken, who had only been toad a few minutes ago.<p>

And they didn't do anything, just sat and watched as all the events had taken place. At least that's how Inuyasha saw it, making him more pissed off than usual. He took all his pent up anger and shoved it out.

At a poor unexpecting tree.

He drove his fist deep into the wood, the cracking resounding through the clearing; wood chucks went flying taking their last breath as they landed on the soft white snow. Inuyasha retracted his hand, oozing with the tree's blood with a viscous look in his eyes.

"I should have known," He growled out, his tone cold and brash ," we were childhood friends I should have seen some resemblance in the way she acted, even if she didn't look the same I should have known she was Animi."

Miroku's heart swam slightly for the seething hanyou, so with a bit of hope and courage the so called monk walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done my friend, sometimes things are meant to happen for a reason. Wishing you could change things is not going to help us find her."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, Miroku had hoped to see some sadness maybe even hope, but what glared back at him was triple the anger and rage Inuyasha's eyes had held a few moments "What bull crap is that? How is that suppose to make me feel any better? If anything it only makes me want to punch the hell out of something even more!"

Miroku ran to his previous hiding spot. Sango. Making no effort in caring that she was going to beat him up, he just wanted to get away from his failed attempt that probably wanted to kill him right now, he thought he could soothe anyone! Maybe he was only good with women.

Shippo took the opportunity to mess with Inuyasha, he scampered behind Sango and tugged at Miroku's purple robes. Miroku looked down to see the Orange haired fox with a grin on his face "Don't worry Miroku," Shippo shouted loud enough for Inuyasha to here, "Inuyasha doesn't have a brain so he probably didn't know what you were even talking about."

Inuyasha rage grew bigger, he ran toward Shippo with murderous thoughts and almost trampled Sango and Miroku if she hadn't had pulled them out of the way.

Shippo had gotten himself in some serious crap, and now he was running for his life praying that Inuyasha wouldn't catch him. How was he suppose to know Inuyasha was that pissed, he just a child for pete's sake.

"You're going to die you little Runt!" Inuyasha screamed, in gold orbs dangerously edged in red.

"Like you can ever catch me!" Shippo yelled behind his shoulder, though he knew he couldn't out run the silvered hair hanyou forever.

Miroku and Sango peeled themselves off the forest floor, both with opposite feelings. Miroku was ok and really relieved that instead of being chased it was Shippo instead. Sango was very pissed, she understood Inuyasha's feeling of frustration but she wasn't in the mood to deal with another one of his and Shippo's fights.

"That's it." Sango hissed, her chocolate eyes narrowed, zeroing in on her target, a very misfortunate seething hanyou. She swung her large boomerang from off her back, her numb fingers curling around its hard fabric straps; she lifted it over her head and with large huff released it into the air.

Normally she would have screamed its name but decided that Inuyasha didn't deserve a fair warning. The large boomerang circled in the air for a few more moments before finding its target.

Inuyasha was so much in a range he didn't even pick up the boomerang until…..Boom! The thing crushed into his skull, sending Inuyasha tettering into the ground, and then losing consciousness shortly afterward.

All eyes landed on the outraged demon slayer, still in her boomerang throwing stance. Sango realized the stares and glared back with her own chocolate raged ones, "What! If I didn't shut him now he wouldn't shut up ever besides we still need to figure out where Kag- the Queen is!"

They all nodded quietly to themselves, agreeing and also trying not to anger the girl with the giant boomerang.

Miroku spoke very quietly,"Yes. That would seem like the only thing we can do, she is our friend." He paused "but how will we find her?"

No could think of anything, and with no clue of where she went it would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. And with Sengoku Jidai being so large, their odds weren't well at all.

"The castle."

Sesshomaru's stone tone broke the silence, he had been so quiet through the whole ordeal they almost forgot he was event there.

"She had wanted to go to the castle," He continued to explain "Perhaps they will know where she's going."

"It does make sense…." Sango muttered almost to herself finally cooling down.

"I must agree with Lady Sango." Miroku replied turning his head slightly, "What about you Shippo?"

"As long as we find mommy, I'm fine, but," He paused, looking over at the incapacitated hanyou, "What will we do with the dumb sack?"

Sango thought about it for a moment, "I guess will have to drag him along, Kirara," She called to her demon companion, "Could you please carry Inuyahsa?"

The demon cat looked a little doubtful but she followed her mistresses wishes and grew larger and grabbed Inuyasha in her mouth.

"We'll that solve that problem, Shall we go?," Miroku suggested, everyone agreed slowly moving out of the clearing. all, that is, everyone except our knight in frozen armor.

For him was hard to move away, away from the place it all happened. Everything was playing in his mind flashing everywhere, her body as it scrunched into the wood of the oak tree, the way she struggled to get up, the fear and betrayal in her brilliant silver eyes. Her voice shaking desperately as she tried to fight the darkness surrounding her. In that moment Sesshomaru realized what he had done wrong.

He had hurt the one thing he swore to protect and it was tearing him apart.

He wanted to scream, to cry to the heavens for his stupidity but his pride kept his deep mask on his face, he would not show weakness. _'But does weakness really matter?' _A small voice whispered in his ear. '_The one woman we swore to protect is now missing. Without her we are nothing more than a weak pup.' _

Sesshomaru growled softly, "This Sesshomaru is no weak pup."

His Inner beast growled louder 'Lies_, she is what makes us what we are, strong and powerful. Without her we __are __nothing! We must get what is ours back.' _

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew there was no use fighting his demon. His demon was right, it was him after all which meant it knows all the deep dark secrets hidden in his thoughts. Sesshomaru was weak, no longer was he the demon he was when the Queen was around, he was an empty shell. Having her ripped from his arms a second time only made him realize his mistake, a mistake he won't make again

'Never again,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He turned toward the group slowing making his way through the evergreen forest.

'I will get her back. Nothing will stop me.'

*Elsewhere*

A black streak danced through the white covered trees, staring all the while at the figure in his arms. Only looking up when he realize the sun going down around them. 'Great, the sun is beginning to set.' He stared back down at the bundle in his arms, 'Looks like we're going to have to stop for the night.'

The man(or demon) stopped; he set down the figure in his arms, with turned to be a woman, one with flowing red hair and moonlight tips and starlight eyes when opened.

Glancing down at the girl he looked around the area and began the steps of a barrier spell. He slowly brought his arms up, his hands producing a soft green glow. Taking his glowing hands he drew a large circle in the sky then in one swift movement brought down his hands tossing the barrier around the area.

He grabbed a blanket our of a large yellow bag and wrapped around the women.

"That should hold 'til I get back," He sighed, not really wanting to leave. He glanced once more at the woman's form before jumping into the tree line.

Fire, fire was burning everywhere. She couldn't breathe it was so painful, fire seemed to come from everywhere, burning every nerve in her body. What was happening to her? It felt like someone was burning her from the inside out.

Slowly she came back into consciousness, gripping her stomach painfully; she chanted softly and slowly inch by inch, the fire began to ease up till it was a small stinging sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'I'm going to at least have to do that every day or so, how annoying!' She thought softly, shifting ever so slightly to get a better view of what was around her. 'Good Jaken put up the barrier and it seems no one is following us.'

Silver and gold flashed in her mind, 'No I can't think of him! Not when he betrayed my trust so badly.' But it didn't matter; images of him kept popping back into her mind. His lush, long silver hair, the way his golden eyes seemed to melt into the perfect gold. How gentle he was when he was around her, his smile. She missed him so much!

Then the images slowly began to change; his silver hair was a little less lush, he wore no smile, he was cold and brash, but worse were his eyes, they seemed lifeless, so dead. In all the years she knew him, even when he was looking at pure strangers, she has never seen his eyes so harsh.

Tears formed rivers down the crevices of her cheeks, "Oh Sesshomaru, what happened to you?"

Jaken took this opportunity to come out of the tree line. "Queen Animi! Are you alright? I smelt your tears and came running. You're not in any pain are you?"

Animi smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "No I'm fine, I put up a small protection spell up to lessen the pain, I should be fine till tomorrow."

Jaken eyes hardened, he always knew what she was thinking "You were thinking about Ice up the butt again weren't you? I never liked that man not once, he always had that I'm better than you syndrome. Even when he was nice he wasn't all that nice."

Animi giggled releasing her of the thoughts haunting her mind , "Oh come now, he wasn't all that bad."

Jaken looked at her like she was crazy, "Oh yeah? How about all the times he's called me toad?" He paused thinking slightly, "You know I don't think he ever knew my name, not until, that is, I served as an actual toad for the guy."

Animi's laugh was loud and clear and would have been heard by everyone if not for Jaken's barrier , "You had that coming, the moment you meet him you told him that the markings on his eyes looked like eye shadow and with long silver hair he looked like a girl."

The toad demon pouted a bit, "Come on you know it's true, Even you don't have those kind of markings and you're a demoness."

She nodded her head, "Well that is true, but you can't tell every guy that has tattoo eye shadow on his eyes he's a girl. Even back then Sesshomaru got mad when anyone insulted his image, his image was everything. Lord knows how many times I saw him in front of a mirror." Animi giggled at the afterthought.

"See!" Jaken shouted pointing his finger down at her, "Even you agree he was a total girl!"

Animi tried to deny it, but couldn't seem to stop laughing, "That's... ha.. not… haha… true, he just couldn't stop looking at the…M-mirr-o hahahaha." It took a few moments but she finally calmed down, "Ok, ok I guess you're right, I mean when I first meet him I kind of thought he was a girl too, but we were children back then."

"I wish I could have seen that, I bet he was a cute little girl," Jaken was laughing his head off, he hadn't had this much fun since, well, he couldn't even remember!

"Hey now that's….." Pain, there it was again and it always came at the worst opportunity.

"Queen Animi!" Jaken swiftly rushed toward her side, very concerned over his Queen's safety.

"Don't worry Jaken I was bit off guard that's all," She smiled tears still gathering in her eyes, "There," she sighed, closing her silver orbs, touching her stomach ever so slightly, when she was done she opened her eyes and found yellow ones blinking back at her with concern, "I'm fine!" she shouted trying to get him to listen to reason.

Jaken looked her dead in the eyes before answering, he couldn't see any pain hidden in theier depths but Animi was always good about hiding pain, but he guessed he would have to trust her one this one. "Fine but your going straight to sleep!"

Animi grinned slightly, "Ok, as long as it gets you off my back!" She grabbed the blanket conveniently around her, its warmth soft and inviting. "Good night Jaken she yelled over her shoulder, curling into a small ball letting sleep over take her.

Jaken looked down at her majesty, as she cuddled deeper into the blanket.

He huffed, "You better get your act together Sesshomaru."

He continued to stare at her knowing exactly what she was dreaming about.

"Before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ok I know it's been a while since I wrote, and I'm very sorry. All I can say is that I was being a very bad writer with very bad lack of dedication. Well anyway thank you for all the reviews, I hoped you like the story and for anybody that got confused this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing and I promise I won't abandon the story! Weelllll that's about it so I'll see you next time!<strong>

**-Arillea-san**


End file.
